


Endless Story

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: John jerking off for Rodney, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Rodney wants to know how to touch him





	Endless Story

"Jerk off for me." Rodney is straddling him, fingers running through the hair on John's chest as his ass brushes against John's hard cock. "I want to watch you."

John's hips thrust upwards involuntarily at Rodney's words, cock sliding between Rodney's cheeks, the head catching on Rodney's asshole.

Rodney's biting his lower lip and John knows that if he just reaches down and slides his fingers into Rodney then all thoughts of watching John jerk off will flee from Rodney's mind.

But something about the way Rodney is looking at him holds John's hand. He's never been asked this before, never had someone just want to watch. The last time someone saw him jerk off was when Michelle had walked in on him. Only that hadn't been an 'I want to watch', but rather a 'Why are you doing that? Am I not good enough?' Ever since then it was something he'd done behind very closed doors. He'll kiss and love and fuck, but don't let them know that he still enjoys his own touch, that he alone still knows the quickest way to get himself off.

"Please." Rodney leans down, fingers splayed across John's chest. "I want to know how to touch you." Because Rodney's a scientist before anything else, and to duplicate you have to observe.

John nods his head as Rodney moves, weight settling next to him on the bed and fingers touching his ankle. He closes his eyes as he wraps his fingers around his cock, not sure he can do this with Rodney watching him

John starts slowly at first, how he likes it. Smooth, solid strokes along his full length. His other hand comes down to cup his balls, rolling their heavy weight in his fingers. His cock twitches with each pass, so John quickens his strokes. He drags a nail up the length of his cock, hips off the bed and moving into the touch.

Rodney's fingers are still on John's ankle, stroking over John's anklebone in time with the strokes over his cock and John can hear the _yes_ and _perfect_ and _John_ whispered into the silence.

His hand has fallen into the rhythm his body responds to and John can feel his balls tighten. He opens his eyes, his gaze holding Rodney's as Rodney's tongue snakes out to wet his lower lip and John can almost feel it on his skin. John strips his cock, harsh and quick as his other hand reaches out to grab the fingers Rodney still has splayed on his thigh. He squeezes Rodney's hand hard, feeling the bones grind beneath his grip as he arches up, sharp and sudden, come splattering against his chest.

Rodney is moving before John's dick has stopped twitching, his body heavy and solid against John's.

"John-- I need-- Can I-- please?" Rodney's hand is already on the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

"Yes," John replies, catching Rodney's fingers before they touch his ass. "You don't need to." Not when he's like this, relaxed and sated and wanting to feel every inch of Rodney.

Rodney looks at him, eyes wide as he nods and uses the lube to slick his own cock instead of John's body. He's shaking as he lifts John's leg over his shoulder, fingers leaving a smear of lube of John's thigh.

John shifts slightly, moving to take some of the pressure off his back. Rodney's cock is pressing against his ass, slippery and hard and so hot John is sure it's branding Rodney's name onto him.

Rodney slides into him with a single thrust, pausing barely a second before he starts moving. It's hard and fast and not going to last long enough, but it doesn't matter. Once, twice, and Rodney is coming, emptying himself into John in sharp pulses.

Rodney falls to the side when he pulls out of John's body, but he's still lying more on John than not, fingers moving over John's chest like they can't stay still.

"Wow."

Rodney's voice is edged and breathless, and John thinks the undertone might be awe, but he's not too sure.

"Yeah."

Cracked and broken and if he tries again maybe the word won't break in the middle.

The fingers dancing over his chest stop as Rodney pushes himself up and looks John in the eyes. There's history there, written in the blue - past and present and a future just waiting.

"I--"

Rodney's words trail off and John takes pity on him. He knows the words; they both do, even if they've never said them yet.

"Me too."

And reaching out, John takes Rodney's hand and smiles.


End file.
